


We Don't Fight Fair

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a crush on everyone else, and Jon has to knock some sense into them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was something I thought up while sitting in Algebra class one day. Mmm, math sure does make me think of porn A LOT. I felt the first one needed a continuation and then I ended up going on and on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer catches Ryan doing dirty things. Spencer's POV.

You know that state where you're not quite asleep, but you kind of are at the same time? Where your eyes are closed and you aren't really aware of your surroundings except for sounds? That point where the sounds you hear are real but you don't really believe them because you think you're dreaming?

Yeah, I was there. But the sounds I heard coming from the bunk below mine were something I didn't want to just dream about.

Here's the situation: Jon has the bunk above Brendon on one side of the bus, and I have the bunk above Ryan on the other. I've kinda had a crush on Ryan since we were like ten, but nobody knows about that. Ryan has this habit of masturbating like, all the time. Hopefully you're seeing my problem here when I say that the sounds I was hearing were gasps and whimpers.

Rousing myself out of my haze, I laid there listening for a minute to make sure what I was hearing was real. Convinced I wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating, and that it was indeed Ryan, I leaned out of my bunk and peeked through the crack between his curtain and the top of his bunk.

There he was, wearing only his boxers and lying on his back, his right hand lightly caressing his obviously hard cock through the fabric. His head was thrown back against his pillow, his hair spread out behind his head like a halo, and his eyes were shut tight, his mouth held slightly open.

Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, his hand moved under the waistband of his boxers and he sighed through his nose. I was suddenly highly aware of my heartbeat and I was afraid Ryan would hear it. Ducking back into my bunk as quietly as possible, I laid listening to Ryan's breathing and tried to calm myself.

Ryan let out a frustrated grunt and I couldn't help but lean down to look again. I caught him just as he was kicking his boxers off his ankles before he wrapped a slender hand around his cock and, oh god, his cock was huge. His knees were bent and spread wide, dragging the nails of his left hand across his chest.

I was mesmerized. It was so mind-numbingly erotic, and yet he looked so innocent doing it. It was just so natural, so blatantly Ryan, that it wasn't even weird that I was watching him. Okay, so maybe everyone else would think it was weird. But honestly, who cares? Ryan was fucking jerking himself off, who could ask for any more?

He trailed his left hand up to his lips, sucking three of his fingers into his mouth. I could tell he was getting impatient when he removed them before they were even fully coated with saliva and pressed all three into himself at once with a soft groan. Bracing his feet against the ceiling of his bunk, he bit his lip again to stay relatively quiet as he quickly picked up a steady rhythm, both of his hands moving in perfect synchronization.

He was bucking against his own hands then, and I couldn't stand restraining myself any more. Absently snaking a hand down to rub against my own aching cock, I watched intently as his movements became more frantic, his brow furrowed with the concentration of keeping his vocalizations to himself. He looked so beautiful but so desperate, and I longed to crawl into his bunk with him to help him out, but I couldn't do that. I was a chicken-shit; always have been, always will be.

After all, Ryan had never shown any interest in me. So I shouldn't have been so surprised, when he finally did come, that he would whimper a name that wasn't mine. I shouldn't have been so surprised that the name would be a man's either, considering the fact he had his fingers shoved in his ass.

I think what really killed me most was the fact that I knew the name, and I knew the owner of that name as well. And he was sleeping in the bunk right across from Ryan's.

"B-brendon..."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about Ryan's fantasies but he doesn't know that. Brendon's POV.

"B-brendon..."

I froze. That was definitely Ryan's voice.

I could have sworn it was Jon jerking off. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Either way, there was no way I was going to finish myself off without thinking about Ryan whimpering my name, so I just did it, come what may. At least I was twenty times better at keeping quiet than Ryan. No one, absolutely no one was going to know that I was gay, and definitely no one was going to know that I liked Jon; my skin is not as thick as Ryan's.

I peeked out from my curtain and -- what the hell -- was Spencer WATCHING Ryan get off? Christ, is everyone in this band gay now? Well, except for Jon. Lucky fucker was probably dead asleep up there.

I slumped back against my pillow and tried to clear my thoughts, but it wasn't working too well. I fell asleep thinking about Ryan thinking about me.

***

"Did you HEAR Ryan last night?" Jon asked as we sat in the kitchenette the next morning eating breakfast.

I nearly choked on my cereal.

"Jon, I think everyone did."

I was SO not in the middle of this conversation.

"He said your name, Brendon," Spencer continued, a slight amount of contempt in his voice.

I finally figured out how to swallow and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I heard."

"Does he seriously have to do that every night? Especially when we're on the bus, christ...," Jon complained, finishing the last of his orange juice.

"He wants your cock, Brendon."

I was seriously contemplating my own suicide.

"That's just inappropriate, Spence. I don't think he wants to know about how Ryan's aching for him. It's sick."

I nodded in agreement, unable to speak.

"Besides, Ryan can't have him anyway," Jon added, grabbing me around the shoulders and pulling me into a one-armed hug. "You're all mine, aren't you, Bren?"

I could just feel the heat going to my face and my eyes grow wide. Spencer was glaring red hot daggers at me.

"Uhm, sure?"

"Morning, guys," Ryan yawned, stumbling into the kitchenette, and I was halfway grateful for his intrusion. His boxers were set low on his hips and there were faint red lines across his chest.

"Good morning, Ryan," Spencer replied, his voice calm but I could just hear the anger. Today was not going to be a day to get on Spencer's bad side, I could tell.

"Morning," I muttered.

"Morning," Jon chimed in, stifling a laugh.

Ryan turned to look at us, a cherry Pop-tart in hand. He raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead sitting down next to Spencer. Even though it was the only chair available, this made Spencer cheer up visibly.

There was a long awkward silence then, in which Ryan and I chewed on our food, Spencer continued to glare at me, and Jon tried his best not to laugh out loud. Not to mention he still had his arm around me.

"Okay, something's going on here between you three, and I don't think I like it," Ryan finally spoke, looking pointedly at each of us.

Jon's laughter finally broke free.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon decides to out everyone. Ryan's POV.

Jon burst into laughter and I jumped at the sudden noise.

"And just what, may I ask, is so goddamn funny to you, Jon Walker?" Spencer growled.

Poor Brendon just looked scared shitless, a look which happened to be really cute on him.

"The fucking... oh god, it's too funny... it's a fucking... christ..."

I merely stared at Jon. Whatever the hell it was, it must have been pretty hilarious.

"It's a fucking LOVE TRIANGLE," Jon finally got out when he had calmed down, a huge grin plastered on his face.

I didn't particularly think this was very funny at all, and apparently neither did Brendon or Spencer. In fact, Brendon looked downright confused.

"What?" Brendon asked, staring at Jon.

"Okay, okay. So Spence likes Ryan, right?" Jon began.

Blindsided, I glanced over at Spencer, expecting him to deny such a claim, but he had his head bowed over the table, his face red.

"And, and Ryan likes Brendon, right?"

I slowly turned my head back to Jon, my mouth open in surprise. How in the fuck did he know THAT?

"And Brendon here likes me, right?"

Brendon's spoon clattered back into his bowl and his face turned pure white. He was apparently just as surprised that Jon knew his secret as the rest of us. Or maybe that look was more of mortification.

"And I like Spencer! Okay, so maybe it's more of a square than a triangle, but you see my point."

"What the fuck, Jon?" Brendon half yelled, the color coming back to his face as he turned to glare at Jon. "How can you...? How do you...? Just... what the fuck?"

"Telling everyone is the only way anything is going to get done around here," Jon replied calmly, shrugging a little. "Besides, you're kind of obvious anyway, Bren. I know you want me to fuck you."

Brendon turned a violent shade of red and looked down at the table. Jon leaned in to press his lips against Brendon's ear before flicking his tongue out, making Brendon squirm in his seat.

I cleared my throat to let them know that Spencer and I were still there on the other side of the table. Jon looked up at me with a crooked grin.

"You want a taste, Ry? Of course you do."

Without warning, he leaned over to grab the back of my neck and pull me across the table. At the same time, he had grabbed Brendon's hair and was pushing his head towards mine. Before I could even register what the fuck was going on, our lips were pressed together.

I braced my hands on the table when Jon let go, and I was expecting Brendon to pull away as soon as he could, but he didn't. Instead, he was licking my bottom lip, and I allowed him in. Brendon, I must say, is a very good kisser.

There was a surprised noise from Spencer's direction, and I turned slightly to look. Jon had Spencer by the collar of his t-shirt and was kissing him furiously. By the looks of it, I'd have to say that Spencer was enjoying it as well.

Brendon pulled away from me slightly, breaking the kiss to look at the other two. He blushed again, grinning a little. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more conducive to... you know."

Jon pulled off of Spencer, leaving the blue eyed man a little dazed. "Lounge room?"

The rest of us nodded eagerly, and Jon simply smiled.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rather interesting. Jon comes up with a new game. Jon's POV.

I smiled because, hey, what better way to spend time with your best friends than to have hot, steamy, gay group sex with them? Exactly.

I led the other three into the lounge room, and as soon as I was within three feet of the couch, Brendon pounced on me, tackling me down onto it. I leaned into the fierce kiss he pressed to my lips and welcomed the slow gyration of his hips against mine.

"Oh, god... Spence, christ."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Spencer pressing Ryan into the wall, his mouth all over Ryan's neck and chest. I suddenly had an amazing idea, and everyone knows I always have good ideas.

"Hey, Spence."

Spencer turned to look at me with a slight groan as Ryan went for his ear, grinding against his thigh. I grinned at him as I tugged Brendon's shirt off singlehandedly.

"Wanna see who can make who moan louder?" I muttered against Brendon's bare chest, dragging my tongue over to his nipple afterwards. Brendon purred and arched his back into my mouth.

Spencer grinned, pressing his hips into Ryan, making him gasp. "I'm already winning."

Determined not to lose this game, I threw Brendon down on the couch, ripping my own shirt off before pinning him to the cushions and attacking his perfect collar bones. Brendon really did have a nice body and it responded to every touch of my fingers, lips, and tongue.

Ryan let out another low moan and FUCK, why was Brendon so quiet when he obviously enjoyed this? I was going to make that little fucker SCREAM if it was the last thing I ever did.

I kissed a trail down his stomach, and he laughed a little when I was just above his navel, but quickly that turned into a groan as I went lower and YES, score one for Jon. Quickly freeing him of his pajama pants, I urged him onto the floor on his back.

It was then that I chanced a look at Spencer and Ryan; Ryan's boxers were long gone, as was Spencer's shirt, and Ryan was absently working on Spencer's pants as he kissed across his shoulder.

"Fuck, you guys look hot like that," I called over to them as Ryan finally pushed Spencer's pants down.

Ryan looked back at me, then down at Brendon, and his kiss-swollen lips parted a little before he came over to lay next to Brendon, shoulder to shoulder. Ryan grabbed Brendon's chin and kissed him hard, and Brendon responded by snaking a hand down to Ryan's cock, making him whimper a little.

"Hey you two, that's supposed to be our game," Spencer complained, but as I looked up at him, he had a huge grin on his face. He had two condoms in one hand, one of which he threw at me after I had successfully removed my own pants, and a bottle of lube in the other.

They didn't stop kissing each other anyway, so Spencer and I simply began readying them. Ryan squirmed and hummed his appreciation when Spencer pushed his fingers in, but Brendon just MOANED into Ryan's mouth when I did it. Score two for Jon.

I leaned over to kiss Spencer as we both pressed three fingers into the other two, who were biting at each other's lips and tugging at each other's hair. It was really actually kind of cute to watch; their arms that were touching crossed behind their heads, Brendon's other hand laying dangerously close to Ryan's cock, and Ryan's other hand resting on Brendon's hip.

"You two lovebirds ready for this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the boys to get down to business.

**SPENCER'S POV:**  
"Fuck yeah."

I kissed the inside of Ryan's thigh and smiled down at him. He looked so beautiful and wanting: his red lips parted, his legs spread, one hand fisted in Brendon's hair. My dream was coming true.

Jon and I both put on the condoms I had grabbed earlier and positioned ourselves. I glanced at Brendon as Jon pushed into him, and the way he looked at Jon as he groaned loudly almost hurt.

Ryan whimpered quietly as I pressed into him, and fuck, the way this was going I was losing the game. He snaked his free arm up to grab the back of my head, pulling me down for a slow kiss.

"Oh fuck, Jon..."

Ryan and I turned our heads at the same time to look; Brendon had his head thrown back, his free arm scrabbling at the carpet and Jon's mouth was all over his neck. Jon turned his head to look at me and smirked.

"Is this your first time, Bren?" Ryan asked quietly in Brendon's ear, but all of us could hear him.

Brendon blushed heavily, biting his lip and closing his eyes. "Just... just move, Jon."

"No way, Bren. You have to tell us first," Jon teased, mouth hovering over a nipple but not touching it.

Brendon looked carefully at all three of us before biting his lip and nodding, a small curl forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Hot," Jon growled, biting down on Brendon's nipple as he began moving inside of him, making Brendon gasp.

Ryan pulled Brendon in for a kiss as I began thrusting into him, their moans getting lost in each other's mouths. I became entranced watching them, their tongues briefly showing between mouths, teeth biting down on lips. I had to fight not to come right then.

 

 **RYAN'S POV:**  
"Fuck me harder, Spence," I muttered against Brendon's lips. He eagerly complied and I moaned into Brendon's chin.

I honestly didn't care that it was Spencer that was inside of me at the moment. Being naked next to Brendon's sweaty body, kissing him, holding him, hearing his moans was all that I needed. Well, of course, Spencer wasn't half bad either; he wouldn't hear me complaining.

"Jon..."

Okay, that wasn't Brendon.

I looked up at Spencer to find Jon's mouth on his ear, one arm wrapped around his waist. Spencer's eyes fluttered closed and he dug his nails into my hip, and oh, this was really fucking hot.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Not yet, you aren't," Jon muttered, digging into Spencer's side. "It's Brendon's first time; he has to come first." Jon looked down at me with a face that said, "You're helping me, bitch."

Grinning, I turned back to Brendon, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, and attacked his mouth. I could feel the shocks of Jon's rough thrusts as they wracked Brendon's thin frame. I reached my free hand down to stroke his cock, easily keeping time with Jon, his gasp becoming lost in my mouth.

I groaned then because, fuck, Spencer was moving so slow and it felt amazing. Between him and listening to Brendon, I was getting close myself.

 

 **BRENDON'S POV:**  
"Oh... oh fuck, Jon... Ryan..."

I was clinging to Jon's and Ryan's neck for dear life because FUCKING CHRIST, this was amazing. Jon was inside of me; JON WAS INSIDE OF ME, and I was in heaven, I was floating. Ryan was somehow jerking me in perfect time with Jon's thrusts and oh, oh, I couldn't hang on much longer.

"Come for us, Bren," Jon whispered, and god, I lost it right then. My back arched right off the floor as I came, an uncontrollable cry escaping my throat.

"Fuck..."

Mustering up all of the rest of my energy, I moved my hand from Jon's neck to Ryan's cock. He gasped and closed his eyes, his fingers digging into my arm.

"Bren... oh fucking hell, Spence, faster!"

Spencer bit his lip and complied, coming barely a minute later with a soft cry. Luckily for Ryan, I still had the presence of mind to jerk him off until he came as well, whimpering my name the way he had the night before.

I slumped back against Ryan's shoulder, completely drained of energy. I suddenly realized that Jon was still moving inside of me, sending aftershocks of pleasure up through my half-numb spine.

"Jon... Jon, come."

It was only when Spencer leaned over to bite at his neck that he came with a sharp gasp, his open mouth quickly forming a dirty smirk as he looked down at me with blown pupils.

 

 **JON'S POV:**  
"Fuck."

I pulled out of Brendon and Spencer followed suit, both of us pulling off the condoms and throwing them away. I practically fell on the floor next to Brendon, and Spencer settled down next to Ryan.

"You won, Jon," Spencer muttered against Ryan's chest as Ryan ran his hands through Spencer's sweaty hair.

I laughed. "I only have Bren to thank."

Brendon chuckled tiredly before carefully sitting up and standing. He winced a little, but helped Ryan to his feet as well.

"C'mon, looks like you could use a shower," Brendon commented with a grin, pulling Ryan along behind him to the back of the bus.

I watched them walk off before rolling over to where Spencer was. I stared at him for a while, his eyes closed, a happy curl to his lips. He opened his eyes after a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied casually, shrugging the best I could laying on the floor.

"No really, what?"

I chuckled finally and leaned over so that I could whisper in his ear, even though the other two wouldn't hear me from the other side of the bus anyway. "Next time, I'm going to be fucking you."

"You think so?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a small smile.

"I know so. And Bren can fuck Ryan."

Spencer laughed at that, and I joined him because what better way to spend time with your best friends than to have hot, steamy, gay group sex with them and then laugh at (rather serious) jokes about doing it again?

Exactly.


End file.
